There are known conventional sample analyzers having a container setting unit for setting a plurality of liquid containers (for example, refer to US Patent Application publication No. 2009/004057).
US Patent Application publication No. 2009/004057 discloses a sample analyzer configured to measure a specimen prepared by mixing a sample and reagent, and which is provided with a container setting unit for accommodating in a refrigerated state a plurality of reagent containers which contain reagents to be used in measurements. The reagent container setting unit is configured to receive each type of reagent container with the lid opened in an internal empty space which is closed off by a cover and case section. The reagent in the reagent container is aspirated by a reagent dispensing probe and discharged therefrom for mixing with a sample.
In the conventional sample analyzer disclosed US Patent Application publication No. 2009/004057, when the analyzer is no longer in use following the completion of measurements, the reagent containers are removed from the reagent container setting unit, the reagent containers then are capped to prevent evaporation and deterioration of the reagent, and the reagent containers are stored in a refrigerator within the facility. In this case, the user recaps the reagent containers removed for current use after measurement operations have been completed each day. However, once a lid has been removed from a reagent container, the user may have forgotten where the removed lid was placed when stowing away the container, or the user simply may lose the lid. Note that in the case of this sample analyzer, liquids such as cleaning solution and dilutant, calibrators used for accuracy control, and controls (standard specimens) also are used and may require handling similar to the reagent containers. Therefore, it is imperative to not lose the lids of the various liquid containers, including those of the reagent containers.